


The Right Thing

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: The Crows [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Origin Story, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months ago, a strange light left behind super powered humans. Choosing to act as a vigilante, Sawamura Daichi patrols the city, stopping small crimes and helping keep the city safe.  One night while on patrol, Daichi runs into a mysterious hero with gray hair and mind control powers.  After their encounter, Daichi makes up his mind: Become friends with a fellow vigilante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, and welcome to the "hobbit_hedgehog's superhero trash" show! I started watching Haikyuu!! a couple months ago and oh man did it consume my life. This is my first Haikyuu!! fic and I hope to turn this into a multi fic series, so here's hoping it works out. I'll add character tags as the story progresses and I'll mention when new ships come up.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated. Thanks for reading!

A gentle breeze ruffled through Sawamura Daichi's hair as he sat perched on the edge of the roof, watching as the sun dipped below the horizon. This was definitely Daichi's favorite part of the day; the few brief moments of calm before he started his patrol, when time slowed to a crawl and he could take in the last of the daylight before he was off chasing wrongdoers until dawn's light directed him home again. This had been Daichi's norm for six months, ever since the Light had flooded the city and left some of the inhabitants with strange powers. 

Daichi had been left with enhanced strength, as had his roommate Asahi. Upon discovering his powers, Daichi immediately knew what he was going to do with them and began his career as a masked vigilante. Asahi declined to join Daichi, choosing to stay behind and help bandage Daichi up whenever the shorter man came home bruised from a night out. Daichi knew that Asahi was the stronger of the duo, the taller man possessing more natural strength than Daichi, but Asahi was less keen to use his powers, worried that a lack of self control could lead to innocent bystanders getting hurt. Daichi offered at least once a week to have training sessions with Asahi, but Asahi would shake his head and politely decline, saying that he'd work it out eventually. Daichi found this to be incredibly counterproductive, and would often voice his disappointment, but the other man couldn't be swayed.

The more Daichi mused about his friend's attitude, the more annoyed he became until the sound of a nearby alarm snapped him from his thoughts. The sun had long since vanished from the sky, leaving Daichi surrounded by the dark of night. With a deep breath, Daichi got to his feet, pulling the bandana up to just under his eyes. He pulled the hood over his short black hair and took off in the direction of the alarm, leaping from the low roof to the ground. He rolled when he landed, popping back up to his feet and running towards the noise. The source of the alarm was a nearby jewelry store and when Daichi arrived, a group of four men were climbing through the broken window, duffle bags slung over their shoulders. The apparent leader saw Daichi before the others did and took off running, the other three sprinting after him. Daichi swore; he hated foot chases. He took off after the four, gaining on them slower than he would have liked. He may have had strength on his side, but speed was definitely not his ally. Still, the robbers were weighed down by their stolen goods, so that gave Daichi a slight advantage. He just had to catch up.

After a few minutes, Daichi could feel his muscles begin to burn. He cursed to himself as he forced himself to keep running; he needed to get the drop on them somehow. What amazed Daichi was the fact that the robbers hadn't split upon seeing him. Daichi figured they were new to the concept of breaking the law. He made a mental note to go easy on them if he caught up to them. He mental shook his head and corrected his statement to when he caught up to them. The robbers rounded a corner and Daichi realized that he had unconsciously slowed down. Daichi gritted his teeth, frustrated when a thought came unbidden to his head.

'They're going to loop back through the alley to your left,' a gentle voice in the back of his head whispered. 'Duck into it now.'

Daichi felt the odd need to comply and instantly ducked into the alleyway, slowing just enough as to not barrel into the robbers who, true to form, had just turned into the alley. They stopped, realization that Daichi was there dawning on them, but Daichi reached them before they could react.

Daichi's fist briefly connected with the closest robber's cheek and the man dropped, knocked out cold with one punch. Daichi mentally reminded himself to keep potential brain damage to a minimum and turned towards the next man. This one had grabbed a bottle and swung it at Daichi's head. Daichi stopped the swing with one hand, twisting the man's arm so he dropped the bottle before head butting the masked man. The man let out a cry and dropped back, clutching his head in pain. Daichi took the opportunity to grab him and threw him back against the alley wall. The man slumped to the ground.

'Two down,' Daichi thought as he turned to the others, 'two to go.'

The third man was on Daichi before he had time to react, getting one good punch in before Daichi could block him. Pain erupted under Daichi's right eye and Daichi knew he'd have a black eye tomorrow. He staggered back as the man advanced, off balance and vulnerable. The man was on him once again, leaving Daichi with a split second in which he could react. The man swung, a wide, sweeping punch that Daichi ducked under. With a snarl, Daichi lunged forward, tackling the man around the middle. Daichi pushed the man backwards enough to throw the man off balance and Daichi brought him down. Daichi grabbed the man by the collar, pulling him up enough to deliver a quick blow to the man's nose. The man went limp, but before Daichi could turn to the last man, he felt something hard and metallic press into the back of his head.

Daichi's blood froze as he thought, 'Gun.'

"Easy does it," the man spat. "No sudden movements."

Daichi inhaled slowly through his nose and exhaled, trying to conceal the fear that kept him tense. He had had smaller weapons pulled on him before, with a scar across his side from a switchblade to prove it, but he had never been held at gunpoint before.

'I could actually die,' Daichi thought, images of Asahi's anguished face worming their way to the forefront of his mind.

'I'm not going to let that happen,' the gentle voice from earlier whispered.

The pressure on the back of Daichi's head vanished and he could hear the man step away from him. Still tense, Daichi slowly turned his head to glance over his shoulder and watched with amazement as the man put the safety on and remove the magazine. The man dropped both the gun and the magazine to the ground then stepped back, as if he were waiting for orders. Daichi rose to his feet, knees shaking. The man had a blank, faraway look in his eyes and Daichi took the opportunity to clock the man in the jaw. The man dropped like a sack of rocks and Daichi felt the tension leave his shoulders.

'I was wondering when you were going to do that,' the gentle voice murmured. 'I can only hold someone for so long, I was starting to lose my grip on him.'

Daichi looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Who are you and how are you doing that?" Daichi muttered.

'Look up to your right,' the voice stated.

Daichi did as the voice said and found himself staring at the silhouette of his savior. His savior was a little shorter than himself, the majority of their face obscured by a pair of goggles and a mask. Their hair was an ash gray color that mesmerized Daichi. The shadow raised a hand and waved and Daichi felt his lips tug into a smile. Daichi waved back and a feeling of giddiness rising in his chest.

"Thank you," he called up to the shadow.  
'You're welcome,' the voice whispered. 'But I guess it's time to go our separate ways, I told the police where they could find their robbers and they're on their way.'

"Will I see you again?" Daichi asked before he could stop himself.

There was a pause before the voice replied, 'I'm sure we'll see each other again. You know, when you're not about to get your ass handed to you.'

Daichi felt his face heat up in embarrassment and a soft tinkling sound filled his head, which Daichi registered as a giggle.

'No need to be embarrassed, it happens to the best of us,' the voice soothed as the shadow stepped away from the ledge and vanished into the night, leaving Daichi alone in the alley.

A feeling of emptiness and disappointment flooded Daichi; he had hoped to learn more about the person who had saved him. With a frown and a sigh, Daichi gathered the unconscious robbers together and pulled a pack of zip ties out of the pocket of his hoodie. He secured the men together and piled the bags of stolen goods together before ducking out of the alleyway. He moved quickly and found himself back on the rooftops as the police drove by, narrowly avoiding their flashing lights.

Several hours and two more fights later, Daichi headed back home. He untied the bandana from around his face and shoved it into his pocket before dropping his hood and running a hand through his hair, turning from vigilante to twenty-five year old with minimal effort. The only evidence of his nightly activities was the bruise left behind from the cheap shot earlier. At least he hadn't lost a tooth…

As expected, Asahi was up and waiting with a first aid kit when Daichi walked through the front door. The taller man gaped at Daichi's face, not bothering to be subtle.

"Daichi," Asahi began, but Daichi cut him off with a raised hand.

"It looks worse than it actually is," Daichi murmured, collapsing onto the futon.

"Still," Asahi replied, concern thick in his voice. "You can get seriously hurt if you keep this up."

"I'd be less likely to get hurt if I had someone to watch my back," Daichi shot back, his tone sharper than he had intended it to be. Asahi visibly flinched and Daichi let out a sigh, "Sorry, it was a rough night."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asahi asked, sitting next to Daichi and pressing a wrapped cold pack to Daichi's face. Daichi hissed through his teeth at the sudden temperature drop, but allowed his roommate to keep it pressed there.

"Jewelry store robbery, very stereotypical," Daichi began. "I chased them for a few blocks and then cut them off in an alley. I took the two out no problem, but the third got a shot in and the fourth one got the drop on me and had a gun to my head."

Daichi felt rather than saw Asahi's mouth drop open in shock and anger, but continued before Asahi could comment, "But luck was on my side because someone mind controlled the guy into dropping the gun and I knocked him out."

"Wait, someone helped you out?" Asahi pressed, and Daichi felt relieved that Asahi hadn't asked about the gun.

"Yeah, a mind controller," Daichi confirmed. "They must have been on the roof watching because they told me to head into the alley and then they saved me."

"That's…. lucky," Asahi muttered. There was a moment of silence before Asahi very suddenly jabbed the ice pack onto the bruise. 

Daichi let out a yelp and pulled away from his roommate, "What the-?!"

"Be more careful next time!" Asahi snapped, rising to his feet. "If you're going to insist on going out, you need to be more careful!"

Daichi took a deep breath in through his nose and exhaled. "It wouldn't be a problem if you came out with me," Daichi pointed out again.

"After tonight, I just might!" Asahi shouted.

"Promise?" Daichi asked, sitting up straight and giving Asahi an expectant look.

Asahi's face flushed and he looked away, muttering something about going back to bed and tossing the ice pack at Daichi before shuffling out of the room. Daichi chuckled and picked up the ice pack, turning it over in his hands. Asahi did have a point, he could have been seriously injured tonight. And if Asahi was still unsure about coming out and helping, Daichi would need to find someone else to cover his back. He thought back to his gray haired savior and made his mind up then. He would just have to team up with them, he just had to find them first.

'But really,' Daichi thought as he pressed the ice pack back to his face, 'how hard is it to find a gray haired superhero?'


	2. Second Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi joins Daichi on his patrols. The gray haired hero is spotted again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are with chapter 2 and a chapter count! I have been kicking my own ass over this chapter for the past few days, trying to make it work the way I wanted it to, and I'm pretty happy with the result. I'll try to update at least once a week depending on my work schedule (I've got a full-time job now, how cool is that!). I hope you all enjoy the chapter, thanks to everyone who has subscribed and left kudos. You all are the best!

As it turned out, it was a lot harder to find a gray haired superhero than Daichi had originally thought, though it wasn't from lack of trying. Daichi knew that it was unreasonable for the gray haired hero to be on Daichi's patrol route. The city was large enough that it was probably just a coincidence that they ran into each other the first time, but that didn't stop Daichi from trying. Each night, Daichi would spend a portion of the evening looking for the other hero before returning to his usual patrol. Daichi even expanded the area of his patrol in an effort to find the mysterious hero, but three weeks of searching had resulted in nothing. It was mildly frustrating for Daichi, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. They would cross paths eventually. And for the meantime, Daichi had his hands full with a new project.

True to his word, Asahi started accompanying Daichi on his patrol after a weeklong crash course in combat, both in an effort to keep Daichi from getting hurt and to hone the new skills he had picked up from Daichi. Daichi found that his circuit of the city took longer when Asahi was with him, but every night out helped his roommate become accustomed to his powers, so Daichi wasn't about to complain. It was nice to have someone watching his back. Even if Asahi had the tendency to apologize with each punch landed. Daichi's personal favorite Asahi moment involved the larger man throwing someone into a wall and getting sucker punched in the head because he was too busy apologizing to pay attention to his surroundings. There had been no lasting physical damage, but had Daichi been a worse person than he was, he would have taken every opportunity to tease Asahi about it. Luckily Daichi was a nice person. For the most part. If Daichi mentioned it once or twice, it was definitely an accident. Mostly. Once Asahi got the hang of his powers, he and Daichi made a formidable team. But there was a small part of Daichi that missed his solo patrols. Daichi wondered if Asahi's presence had chased away the mysterious hero; if by seeing the larger man by Daichi's side, the grey haired hero had decided that they didn't need to watch over Daichi. Daichi figured that the notion was ridiculous, but he couldn't get the thought out of his head.

Four weeks after Daichi's run in with the gray haired superhero, Daichi was about ready to give in, but little did he know his luck was about to change. Daichi and Asahi were crouched on a rooftop and Asahi in the middle of a story about his day when something caught Daichi's eye: a familiar mop of ash gray hair. Daichi turned to watch as the mysterious hero leapt from one roof to another, repeatedly glancing to the sidewalk below, arms pumping as they ran. Daichi could see that they were wearing form fitting clothes and that the top half of their face was covered by a large pair of goggles. Daichi was entranced and he slowly rose from his crouching position to watch as the mind controller leapt to another roof. They were clearly in pursuit of someone. It was Daichi's chance to return the favor. 

"Daichi?" Asahi's voice sounded in Daichi's ear, snapping him from his trance-like state.

"Hold that thought," Daichi murmured, one finger help up to silence Asahi before leaping, quite literally, into action.

Daichi jumped from the taller building, rolling once he hit the shorter building's roof. He could hear Asahi shout behind him, but he didn't slow down. The mind controller was still in his sights and Daichi wasn't about to let the opportunity pass by. He pushed himself to run faster, gaining enough forward momentum to jump the gap to the other roof. Daichi could hear Asahi pounding behind him, but he didn't care. He had to catch up to the gray haired hero.

"Hey!" Daichi shouted at the mind controller. "Hey, wait up!"

The mind controller slowed for a minute before shaking their head minutely and speeding back up. So they knew Daichi was there then. Daichi pushed himself forward again, ignoring the sharp burn in his muscles and lungs as he raced to catch the other hero. Daichi had no idea if Asahi was keeping up or not, he was a man on a mission. Soon enough, he was just on the heels of the silver haired hero. Now that they were almost side by side and Daichi could take in some of the other hero's features, he noted that they were actually very pretty…

'If you must know,' the gentle voice whispered in the back of Daichi's head, 'it's he. Also, your friend is about two seconds away from tripping and crashing into us-."

Before Daichi had time to process what the voice was saying, there was the sound of feet catching on something followed by a distinctly Asahi sounding yelp from close by and a very large, very solid form slammed into Daichi. Daichi lurched forward, slamming into the gray haired man. The pair stumbled forward and hung in the air for a moment before plummeting towards the ground. They landed in a heap on the sidewalk, Daichi landing soundly on top of the smaller man with a groan. The mind controller let out a groan of his own, forehead resting against the concrete as he struggled to regain control of his breathing. Daichi maneuvered himself off of the mind controller and watched as the gray haired man drew in a sharp breath.

"Sorry!" Asahi called from the roof.

"Sorry, that was my bad," Daichi murmured, struggling to his feet.

"You think?" came the muffled reply from the man still lying prone on the ground. The smaller hero pushed himself to his hands and knees, his breath coming in short gasps. Daichi resisted the urge to reach down and pat the man's back.

"Are you going to be alright?" Daichi asked instead. After a moment, the mind controller tilted his head to look at Daichi and Daichi felt his heart leap up into his throat. Not only was the mind controller one of the prettiest men Daichi had ever seen, his eyes were absolutely stunning-. Daichi shook his head, trying to clear his head before he royally embarrassed himself. "Who were you chasing anyway?" Daichi asked instead, glancing around the immediate area and finding no one out of place.

The mind controller's face scrunched in confusion before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The smaller man leapt to his feet with a string of expletives that shocked Daichi and frantically spun on the spot, scanning the surroundings. Asahi finally joined Daichi and the mind controller on the sidewalk, giving Daichi a confused look that was mirrored by Daichi.

"He should have passed by this spot, I know it!" the mind controller hissed, stopping and looking back the way they had came. "The mugger, he should… AHA!"

"What are you-?" Daichi began. 

"Shut up," the smaller man commanded, glaring at Daichi through his goggles. Daichi felt his mouth snap shut and his eyes widened. With a nod of satisfaction, the smaller man turned towards the nearest alley. He stared at the seemingly empty alley for a few moments before the air seemed to distort slightly. "GOTCHA!" the mind controller shouted, sprinting towards the warped space. Daichi was convinced the gray haired man would just pass through whatever was there, but he slammed into it instead. A man appeared seemingly out of thin air, and he and the mind controller dropped to the ground.

Daichi and Asahi looked at each other before sprinting down the alley to assist the mind controller. Because while the mind controller seemed to have things under control, but some back up wouldn't hurt, especially with muscle like Daichi and Asahi. The duo had barely reached the mind controller when the other man kicked the gray haired hero in the stomach and sent him flying backwards. Daichi reacted on instinct and caught the mind controller while Asahi rushed to meet the supposed mugger. The man on the ground leapt to his feet and threw a sucker punch at Asahi. Asahi, having learned his lesson from the last time, dodged the punch and threw one of his own. His fist barely connected, but it was enough to knock the mugger off balance. Asahi kicked the mugger back into alley wall and threw one more punch. His fist connected soundly with the mugger's cheek and the man dropped to the ground unconscious. The alley fell silent save for the sound of Asahi panting from exertion. Daichi stared at his friend, forgetting that he was still holding the mind controller until the latter cleared his throat.

"Oh! Right, sorry," Daichi mumbled, righting the mind controller and rubbing the back of his head. Tension filled the alley as Daichi and the mind controller stared at each other. Asahi fidgeted slightly, shifting from foot to foot as he glanced between the two.

"Thank you," the mind controller said after a few moments. "You didn't have to help me, but I'm kind of glad you did. I'm not that good with hand to hand combat, and sometimes I focus so much that I forget to use my powers. I probably would have gotten hurt if you two hadn't helped."

"Can't have that, now can we?" Daichi said with a grin. "Besides, I could say the same to you. If you hadn't been there a few weeks ago, I definitely would have died. You saved my ass back then."

"Well, it is a nice ass. I'd hate to see something happen to it," the mind controller commented with a sly grin.

Daichi felt his face heat up as he blurted out, "Are you flirting with me?" It was Asahi's turn to splutter as the mind controller let out a full-body laugh that seemed to brighten the dark alley. Daichi found himself grinning at the infectious laugh as he mumbled, "I'll take that as a yes."

"I was mostly teasing you, but yeah, I guess you could call it flirting," the mind controller said after his laughter subsided.

"Usually I like to know the name of the person who's flirting with me," Daichi countered, feeling oddly at ease with the banter.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of the goggles or the bandana?" the mind controller asked in return, gesturing to the cloth that covered the bottom half of Daichi's face.

"I'd settle for an alias."

"What is this, a manga?"

"Says the man in the goggles."

"You know you like them."

"Do you two really have to do this while I'm standing here?" Asahi interjected, drawing attention to the fact that he had just witnessed all of whatever the hell they had just been doing. Daichi at least had the decency to pretend to be embarrassed by his flirting. The mind controller, on the other hand, had no such qualms and let out another full-body laugh.

"Looks like your sidekick's embarrassed, Captain," the mind controller commented once his laughter subsided.

"He's not my-," Daichi began before pausing, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Wait, Captain?"

"Well, I don't know your real name," the mind controller reasoned, "and you seem like a Captain to me."

"Makes me sound like a volleyball player," Daichi replied.

"You look like one too," the mind controller mused.

"Well, what am I supposed to call you then?" Daichi asked. "Mind Controller is too much of a mouthful and a bit on the nose…. Wait, I got it! You're Goggles."

"Goggles." Asahi and the mind controller repeated in unison.

"That's right, Goggles," Daichi affirmed with a proud nod.

Goggles, as Daichi was now mentally calling him, pinched the bridge of his nose. His lean frame shook with barely contained laughter and Daichi chalked it up as a victory.

"It's pretty lame, but it'll do for now," Goggles hiccupped. "But you'd better come up with something better the next time we meet, Captain."

"So there will be a next time then?" Daichi asked, hopeful.

Asahi let out another groan and Goggles flashed Daichi another sunny smile before walking to the other end of the alley. With a wave, he took off, vanishing into the night.

'You can count on it,' the gentle voice whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flirty DaiSuga is my favorite DaiSuga. Also sorry Asahi, being the third wheel sucks.


	3. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain and Goggles spend more time together. Suga's roommates make fun of his crush. Daichi meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, chapter three is here! I actually had time to work on this chapter this week, so I decided to get it up as soon as possible. As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Also, come talk to me on tumblr at humandisasterbuckybarnes

True to his word, Goggles started appearing on Daichi's patrol route more and more. Daichi quickly realized there was a pattern to his appearances: Goggles would only show himself if Daichi was alone; if Asahi was around, Daichi might catch a glimpse of silver, but Goggles would never make a full appearance. This suited Daichi just fine if he was honest. Patrol nights with Asahi were all about teaching the larger man how to control his powers and to get Asahi comfortable with the possibility of patrolling on his own (Daichi had made a mental note to bring it up within the next month). Patrol nights with Goggles were calmer than patrol nights with Asahi. Daichi would climb up to his favorite watch spot and Goggles would be waiting for him, his infectious smile like sunshine gracing his face. They would watch the sunset together in silence, listening to the sounds of the city as they waited for something to do. Every now and again, Daichi would have the overwhelming urge to reach over and cover the other hero's hand with his, but he never acted on it. In those moments, Daichi could feel Goggles' eyes on him, but he would keep looking forward, refusing to let his facial expressions betray his thoughts. It helped that Goggles wouldn't comment either. Once the sun had dipped low enough, the two would set out, ready to face whatever the city would throw at them.

One night the pair were resting on a rooftop long after the sun had gone down. They had just stopped a robbery and were taking a few minutes to catch their breath. There had been five robbers, three of which had powers of their own. This fact had drastically changed the dynamic of the fight, leaving Daichi with a singed hoodie and Goggles with a bloody nose from getting punched and a headache due to overusing his powers. Daichi noted that there was a rise of wrongdoers with superpowers within the last few weeks; he would have to start a new training regime just to keep up and to not get hurt. 

With some effort, Daichi pulled his bandana back up over his nose, sat up and looked over to where his companion was sprawled out. The silver haired man had one arm thrown over his eyes, his goggles clenched tightly in his other hand. His silver hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and his usually pale cheeks were flushed. Daichi felt his stomach clench slightly and heat rise to his cheeks. Goggles really was one of the prettiest men Daichi had ever met.

"You're doing it again, Captain," Goggles murmured.

"Huh?" Daichi asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"You're staring at me and over thinking again," Goggles clarified before gesturing for Daichi to look away. Daichi complied, turning his head away to give Goggles some privacy. "What are you thinking about?" Daichi heard Goggles ask.

"I thought you could read my mind?" Daichi joked, registering movement behind him; Goggles was walking towards him. There was a snort followed by a punch to Daichi's shoulder and Daichi grinned to himself as Goggles dropped down next to him.

"I'm respecting your privacy, you ass," Goggles replied. "I can read your mind, and I can hear random words thrown about, but I'd rather let you tell me what's on your mind instead."

Daichi paused for a moment, unsure how to proceed. On the one hand, Daichi felt it would be easy to tell Goggles that he felt something for the other hero; their quick banter and easy flirting should have been indication enough. But on the other hand, Daichi still knew next to nothing about Goggles. They had an unspoken agreement to not ask the other about their personal lives and neither had seen the other without their respective disguises.

"How's your head?" Daichi asked.

"Not as bad as before," Goggles replied with a gentle touch to his temple. "Sometimes if I push my influence a little too hard, I end up with a headache. It'll go away in a bit."

"That's good," Daichi hummed, reaching forward to touch his companion's head, but stopping short as he realized he was about to cross a line.

"It's alright," Goggles murmured, sensing what Daichi was about to do.

Daichi didn't respond, but threaded his fingers in the silver hair and began to massage his companion's head. The fine silver hair was softer than he thought it would be. Goggles relaxed visibly under the touch, his caramel eyes slipping shut behind the plastic lenses. Daichi moved closer, pulling Goggles into his side. Goggles moved easily, pressing close and resting his head on Daichi's shoulder.

"Alright, I have to ask," Daichi said after a few minutes. "Is this your natural hair color, or do you dye it? Or did the Light do this? Or is it a wig?"

Goggles chuckled, his body shaking with laughter. "It's my natural hair color," he replied. "My hair's been this color since I was a baby."

"It suits you," Daichi commented, his voice low. Daichi saw Goggles stiffen and in the low light of night, he could swear that Goggles was actually blushing.

"Thank you," Goggles muttered. Suddenly Goggles stiffened before pulling away from Daichi and getting to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Daichi asked before he could stop himself.

"I'm going to call it a night," Goggles replied, doing his best to be nonchalant about the fact that he was running away.

"Alright…" Daichi said with no small amount of disappointment. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Goggles said, refusing to look Daichi in the eye. "Thanks again for…. Well, the head rub and the compliment."

"Um, you're welcome," Daichi mumbled, face flushed. "See you tomorrow then."

With a nod, Goggles took off across the rooftop and into the night. Daichi watched him go, his heart thumping in his chest. Daichi knew it at that point: he had fallen hard for the silver haired man. Sawamura Daichi was well and truly fucked.

***

Sugawara Koushi was well and truly fucked. He had it bad for Captain and they had only known each other for about a month and a half. Well, sort of. They still didn't know each other outside of crime fighting. But that was more semantics than anything else. The point was that Suga had fallen hard for the man in the hoodie with the kind eyes. Those eyes and those muscles did nothing to help with Suga's concentration. Suga had been so distracted by Captain's thighs that he had been punched soundly in the nose. So yeah, Captain was becoming a problem for Suga, but damn if he'd let the opportunity to be with the man go. Especially now since Captain had very clearly shown interest in Suga. One thing that Suga had been proud of was his self control to not read Captain's mind at any given moment. It had been so tempting as of late, ever since the words "pretty" and "stunning" had drifted from Captain's mind into Suga's. The infatuation was there, but Suga wasn't about to violate the other hero's trust to prove it. Still, Suga could feel his carefully constructed self control slipping. Suga was definitely in deep.

The sun would be rising soon and Suga hustled home, sticking to the rooftops as the city began to wake from a long night of sleep. At long last, Suga reached the apartment he shared with his four friends and pushed the goggles off his head. He shoved them in his pocket and climbed in through his bedroom window he had left open earlier in the evening. Suga dropped his goggles on his desk and made his way out into the apartment, passing by his roommate Tsukishima's room.

"You know," came Tsukishima's mildly annoyed tone, "coming in through the front door is a lot easier than the window."

Suga let out a sigh before responding, "I know, but I didn't want to walk through the building in my hero getup."

There was the sound of a desk chair being wheeled across the floor. Suga watched as Tsukishima pushed himself into view, one eyebrow raised. "Honestly, if anyone saw you, they would think you were coming back from an early morning jog, not from a night of running on rooftops," Tsukishima pointed out.

Suga gestured vaguely towards the dried blood on his face and Tsukishima gave Suga a vaguely alarmed look. "It was worse before," Suga mentioned.

Tsukishima hummed to himself before rising from his chair and making his way to the bathroom. Suga watched as his tall roommate ran a washcloth under water before returning to Suga, pressing the wet cloth into the silver haired man's hand. Suga thanked him, wiping the dried blood from his face as he made his way to the kitchen.

"So where are the others?" Suga asked as he made himself some tea.

"Tadashi's asleep," came Tsukishima's response from the other room. "We spent part of tonight trying to get his powers under control. It took a lot out of him."

"Tanaka and Nishinoya?" Suga pressed.

"Still out patrolling I assume," came the disinterested response.

"They'll probably be back soon," Suga said to himself as he puttered around the kitchen, the bloody washcloth discarded in the sink. Sure enough, within 15 minutes of his own arrival, Tanaka and Nishinoya burst into the living room from Tanaka's bedroom, hooting and hollering about their successful night out.

"That was such a good patrol!" Nishinoya crowed, fist pumping as he ran into the kitchen. "Those arsonists had no idea what hit them!"

"I can't believe they tried to take us on," Tanaka said as he threw himself down on the futon next to Suga. "Seriously, have you seen us? We're awesome."

"So you two had a good patrol?" Suga asked from his spot on the futon.

"Yeah, some idiots were trying to set some apartment complex on fire," Tanaka explained with a fierce glint in his eye. "So we rolled up and taught 'em a lesson."

"With minimal damage?" Suga felt compelled to ask, knowing how his two roommates got when they were excited.

"Of course with minimal damage," Noya snorted as he dropped into an arm chair. "I absorbed the energy from the arsonists, knocked em out and Tanaka worked his magic on a fire hydrant and put out the fire."

"Resourceful," Suga commented, impressed with his roommate's work.

"Would have gone a lot smoother if we had someone who could make barriers around fires," Tanaka shouted towards Tsukishima's room.

There was a pause before Tsukishima replied from the other room with a disinterested, "Pass."

"That kid, I swear," Tanaka growled.

"Give him time," Suga said. "He's said in the past that he won't go out without Yamaguchi. Once Yamaguchi has a better hold on his powers, I'm sure Tsukki will start patrolling like the rest of us."

"He won't if you call him 'Tsukki' again," Tsukishima said from the doorway, a scowl on his face.

"Speaking of lame nicknames," Nishinoya started with a mischievous grin plastered on his face, "how was your night with Captain?"

Try as he might, Suga couldn't keep the blush off of his face. He quickly ducked his head to his teacup and muttered, "It was fine."

"He's blocking," Tanaka grinned, leaning forward. "Did something happen between you and the attractive Captain?"

"Nothing happened," Suga muttered darkly.

"You came in with a bloody nose," Tsukishima pointed out. "Something must have happened."

"What, did he deck you?" Nishinoya asked, his eyes widening in concern.

"I did get decked, but not by him," Suga replied. "I was…. distracted and I got punched."

"You? Distracted?" Noya gaped. "How is that possible?"

"Were Captain Thighs-and-Ass's muscles too much for you to handle or something?" Tanaka asked.

Suga muttered something quickly before rising and making a beeline for the kitchen. Unfortunately, that seemed enough of an answer for Tanaka's question and the man erupted into loud, raucous laughter.

"Oh my god Suga," Tanaka gasped out in between laughs. "First you abandon your route for the guy, now you're getting leveled because you can't keep your eyes off his ass!"

Suga poked his head out of the kitchen to glare at his roommate. "You've never met the man, you don't know the powers of distraction that ass possesses."

"I hope you're getting yourself a nice, tall glass of water in there, Suga," Noya choked out. "Because you are thirsty as hell."

Suga groaned, thumping his head against a cabinet. This was honestly the last thing he wanted to be dealing with tonight. "It won't happen again," Suga called out to his roommates before rejoining them.

"Of course it will," Nishinoya said with a grin. "You're in love with the guy."

Before Suga could refute that bit of nonsense, the door to Yamaguchi's room opened and the young man stepped out, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Wazgoinon?" Yamaguchi asked, blearily looking between his roommates.

"Suga's in love!" Tanaka and Noya shouted at the same time Suga said, "It's nothing". With a groan, Suga buried his head in his hands. It was going to be a long day.

***

It had been a week since Daichi had last seen Goggles and part of him was worried that he had scared the other hero off. Asahi repeatedly told him not to worry about it, as worrying about things was his job, but that didn't stop Daichi from wondering if he had been too forward. As it was, Daichi couldn't worry about things too much. Things in Daichi's non-hero life had begun to pile up, forcing him to cut his patrols short in order to meet deadlines. Translating may not have been as glamorous as crime fighting, but it paid the bills.

Another part of adult life that Daichi had been neglecting as of late was grocery shopping. Which lead to Daichi standing in the middle of the grocery store comparing two heads of cabbage to one another. Daichi put one down and turned to put the other in his basket when he spotted a familiar flash of silver out of the corner of his eye. Daichi's brow furrowed as he turned slowly, trying to not be obvious about his confusion. Sure enough, Goggles was there. Daichi froze, shock setting in as he realized that yes, Goggles was standing in the same grocery store as him. And he wasn't wearing his superhero getup. And oh god, was he as gorgeous in civilian clothes as he was in his superhero costume.

Goggles was dressed in a sky blue t-shirt with tan shorts, a shopping basket placed over one arm while he looked at the selection of seasonal fruits. His eyes flicked back and forth quickly between the names and prices, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he thought about his options. It was almost too much for Daichi. Part of Daichi wanted to turn away, to preserve Goggles' secret identity. But that was not the part that was going to win in the end. Here was Goggles, out in public without his disguise. Daichi wasn't about to pass this opportunity up. With a deep breath, Daichi calmed his nerves and thought loud and clear, 'Goggles'.

***

The word sprang unbidden in Suga's mind accompanied by a familiar voice, 'Goggles'. Suga tensed up, his blood running cold as his eyes widened. There was no way that Captain could be in the area. ….Right? Suga tried his best to turn very nonchalantly to observe the area, but failed miserably, his movements stiff as he rotated on the spot. The produce section was relatively empty, save for a mother with two children and the rather buff man that Suga had noticed when he first walked in.

'Wait…' Suga thought as he frowned at the buff man. 'Oh god, is that him?'

The man had short black hair and a strong jaw that made Suga want to melt right there on the spot. And god, those arm muscles and those eyes. The man gave Suga a heart wrenching smile and raised one hand to his face, covering the lower half of it and quirking one eyebrow at Suga.

'Hello Goggles,' came the deep, rich voice of Captain. 'It's nice to finally meet you.'


	4. Formal Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara and Daichi are formally introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys, seriously, wow! 10 subscriptions and 5 bookmarks, what! You all are the best. Seriously, to everyone who has kudosed or subscribed or bookmarked, you are the best. Thank you so much, the positive support means a lot to me! I will try to have chapter 5 posted next week, then I will be taking a slight break to work on a Pokemon au that I have planned with leonwingstein and DisappearingOctopus and to get ready for ConnectiCon, then I will be right back at it with more Superhero Hijinks! Thanks again for all of the support, you all are awesome. Enjoy chapter 4!

Suga had questions, so many questions that he wanted to ask the man standing across the produce section from him, but no words came. Suga opened and closed his mouth several times, embarrassment at his lack of words radiating off of him. Captain chuckled softly, the deep sound reverberating in Suga's chest. Suga felt his heart skip a beat or two and he felt heat rise to his face. He really was doomed.

'We don't have to do this here,' Captain's voice whispered in Suga's head.

'We could go somewhere,' Suga thought back to the man. 'You know, once we're done shopping. Or now. If you want. My roommates can go without food for now. Well, maybe not, but they are adults and-.'

'Now's good,' Captain's voice whispered, cutting off Suga's mind ramble. 'I know a café nearby if you want to grab a coffee.'

'Sounds good,' Suga replied with a small smile on his face. 'But first, I gotta put all of this back. I don't want it to spoil.'

***

The pair found themselves in the outdoor seating section of a café fifteen minutes later. The two had taken up space in a back corner so they could talk without being overheard too much. However, not much conversation was happening. The tension between the two had grown significantly since they sat down, neither making eye contact as they stared at their respective drinks. Suga frowned, catching his lower lip between his teeth as he struggled to think of something, anything to say to the man sitting across from him. Suga glanced up to see the other man staring at him, a dusting of pink on his cheeks as his eyes flicked between Suga's eyes and his mouth before hurriedly looking down at his coffee cup. Interesting.

"So um," Captain began, still looking down at his coffee cup. "Uh…."

"This is a little weird, huh?" Suga offered, giving Captain a weak smile.

"It is, yeah," Captain agreed. "Um…. Would it be okay if I asked you what your name is? I mean, I've seen your full face now, so name seems like a logical next step, but if you're not comfortable with telling me you don't have to."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours first," Suga replied automatically, years of living with Tanaka and Nishinoya's stubbornness hardwired into his system.

Captain seemed a bit taken aback by Suga's reply, but laughed it off before nodding. "Alright," he said. "My name is Sawamura Daichi. My friends call me Daichi."

"Daichi," Suga murmured, testing the name in his mouth. He found that he rather liked Captain's real name. It suited him.

"Yup, that's me," Captain, no, Daichi said with a small laugh and a grin. "What's your name?"

"Sugawara," Suga replied. "My friends call me Suga."

"No first name, Suga?" Daichi pressed teasingly.

Suga made a face at the other man and took a sip of his coffee. "Not one that I'm willing to disclose right away," Suga admitted once he set his coffee cup back down.

"What, you don't trust me?" Daichi asked with a shit-eating grin that had Suga's insides fluttering madly.

"It's not that," Suga muttered into his coffee cup. "I don't like my first name as much as my last name, that's all."

"I see," Daichi said before taking a sip of his coffee. "Well, I asked you something. Your turn."

"What do you do?" Suga asked. "You know, when you're not running on rooftops chasing after criminals."

"I'm a freelance translator," Daichi said. "It allows me to have reasonably flexible hours to go out and live my childhood dream of being a superhero." Daichi let out a laugh as Suga choked on his coffee, spluttering as he groped blindly for a napkin. Daichi handed the other hero one of his spares out of sympathy, muttering "Don't mind" as Suga accepted it and wiped up the spilled coffee.

"Are you being serious?" Suga questioned, eyeing Daichi over his now significantly emptier coffee cup.

"About the freelance translator gig?" Daichi joked. "Absolutely."

Suga didn't comment, but threw his used napkin at Daichi. Daichi caught the sopping napkin with one hand, grimacing at the soggy paper. Suga flashed Daichi and smirk and leaned back in his chair.

"What about you?" Daichi prompted. "What do you do?"

"I'm a graphic artist," Suga replied. "Like you, having a freelance job gives me a certain amount of flexibility."

"Do you have a lot of clients?" Daichi asked, curiosity apparent on his face.

"A fair amount actually," Suga admitted. "People say that I have this way of knowing exactly what they want."

"Can't imagine why they would think that," Daichi commented with enough sarcasm to make Suga do a double take.

"Did you just sass me?" Suga asked, scandalized.

"Of course I did," Daichi replied. "I thought we had reached that point in our friendship."

Suga's jaw dropped for a moment before he regained his composure, "Sassy and a friend, huh? And here I thought you were just a pretty, blushing face."

"Only when I meet someone who's equally pretty," Daichi retorted in a moment of smoothness he hadn't realized he was capable of.

Suga apparently hadn't been expecting it either, as he appeared thrown for a few seconds. Then his shoulders began to shake with barely suppressed laughter and Daichi found himself laughing right along with the other man, any tension he'd had leaving his body in a rush. Whatever was happening between the two of them seemed, well, natural. Like they had known each other for years. It was nice.

"Your wit astounds me Daichi," Suga commented after the laughter died down. Daichi's only response was to flash Suga a slightly bashful grin, which sent Suga into another fit of laughter. "Perhaps I spoke too soon," Suga hiccupped in between laughs.

"Sorry, my smooth only lasts in short bursts," Daichi said by way of explanation. "I am one of the least smooth people on the planet. My usual repertoire of jokes are bad dad jokes that make my roommate cringe."

"Oh god, you're the dad friend then," Suga joked. "Tell me you've never built a deck."

"Well, there was one time when I helped my father-," Daichi began.

"Oh my god, stop," Suga groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I was joking."

"So was I," Daichi replied before continuing after a momentary pause, "I helped my mom build a deck."

"You're too much," Suga hissed, smacking his head against the table. "Subject change. Now." Suga's head popped up before he continued, "You have a roommate, yeah? The tall one that pushed us off the roof?"

Daichi nodded, "Yeah, that's Asahi. He was sorry about that by the way. He's still getting used to the whole powers thing. He quite literally doesn't know his own strength sometimes."

"I get it," Suga said. "You're lucky you weren't around when I was getting the hang of my powers. My roommates dealt with the worst of it for the first month until I got everything under control."

"So you have roommates too then?" Daichi asked. "Are they like us?"

"Yeah, there are five of us in total," Suga explained. "There's me, the mind reader and controller. Tanaka, the ability and food stealer. Nishinoya, energy sponge and food stealer's partner in crime. Tsukishima, tall, kind of rude and a barrier projectionist. And Yamaguchi, who can shoot concussive air blasts out of his hands and has broken more furniture than anyone I know."

"I take it his powers aren't under control yet?" Daichi questioned, curious but not wanting to pry too much should Suga get offended.

"Not quite," Suga admitted. "Tsukishima's been working with him a bit, but there's only so much that Tsukishima can do for Yamaguchi before Yamaguchi needs to figure out things on his own. Also the sooner that happens, the sooner we can have five pairs of eyes on the streets rather than three."

"So you want them to be on patrol?" Daichi pressed, leaning forward to rest his arms on the table. Daichi noted the way that Suga's eyes flicked to his forearms before resting on his face again.

"Well, yeah. If they join us on patrol, our patrol areas can either shift or shrink," Suga pointed out. "It's smarter."

"I've been meaning to bring that up with Asahi actually," Daichi said. "In another month, I think he'll be ready to go out on his own."

"And you’d be back to patrolling on your own?" Suga asked, his expression unreadable.

"Of course not," Daichi replied. "I have this shadow that follows me around, only shows up when I patrol without Asahi."

"Really?" Suga questioned, a sly smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah," Daichi confirmed. "He's this mind reader who followed me one day and hasn't stopped since. Wears these ridiculous goggles that cover most of his face and has this extremely noticeable silver hair that he apparently refuses to cover in public-."

That earned Daichi a solid kick under the table. Daichi yelped in surprise and banged his knee against the underside of the table. Coffee sloshed onto the table, earning the pair looks from the surrounding tables. Suga flashed them all smiles and gave a little wave before turning back to Daichi, his voice sweet, but dripping with barely concealed venom, "You have a problem with my hair?"

"Not a problem," Daichi said with no small amount of hesitation. "I'm just saying, it's not a common color. If I could pick you out in a grocery store, what's to stop someone else from doing the same once you start getting noticed by the press and the public?"

Once again, Suga's expression was unreadable and Daichi prepared himself for another swift kick to the shin. But nothing happened. "You have a point," Suga conceded. "However, I usually stay out of sight. I don't like to be front and center. I work best from the shadows. The range of my abilities is quite large, all things considered. You're the first person to really see me in action."

"I'd like to continue to see you in action," Daichi murmured. "I mean in a superhero sense. I mean, well, yeah, that's what I meant. Once Asahi gets on his feet and if you'd like to, maybe we can keep patrolling together." Suga's eyes roved over Daichi's face for a few moments and Daichi felt his stomach drop again. His question sounded a little too much like a request for a date, didn't it.

"I'd love to," Suga said simply, the warm smile returning to his face and putting Daichi at ease. "So, tell me more about Asahi. What does he do?"

Daichi relaxed, his own smile returning. "He works in a flower shop actually."

"Wait, I think I heard Noya talking about him once," Suga admitted. "He would not shut up about the cute, glass-hearted-but-strong-armed guy with the man bun at Hamata's Flowers."

"That's Asahi alright," Daichi sighed. "Glass-hearted is definitely a good way to describe him."

"How come he's a superhero then?" Suga asked.

"It's a long story," Daichi began. "It started the night I almost got shot."

***

The two went on patrol together almost every night for the next two months. Not much had changed from their previous routine, they still met up on a specific rooftop to watch the sunset together before heading off to fight crime. But now they talked about their days and joked about how long it was going to take Asahi and Nishinoya to get together. Daichi had bet that it would take another month and Noya would be the one to ask, while Suga had bet that they would never get together because they were either too oblivious or too scared to act on their feelings. The irony was not lost on Daichi. At all. Still, things were nice the way they were. Having moved past the barriers that were secret identities meant that they could talk about pretty much anything. And any mistake was fair game for teasing. As were superhero aliases. 

"Seriously though," Suga began one night after the pair stopped what could have been a real nasty fight between two super powered kids in their early twenties. "We need to come up with a better alias than Goggles."

"What's wrong with Goggles?" Daichi asked, leaning against a wall to regain his breath.

"It's not intimidating enough," Suga complained. "I need something better so that when we announce ourselves it'll be like 'Some cool sounding name and his sidekick, Captain!' or something along those lines."

"Since when am I your sidekick?" Daichi snorted.

Suga pushed his goggles up off his eyes to better glare at Daichi, "Don't change the subject. New name. Let's brainstorm."

Daichi sighed and allowed himself to slide down the wall into a sitting position. Suga dropped down next to him and the pair sat in silence for a few minutes while they mulled over their options. Every so often, one of the two would open their mouth with a suggestion, only to shake their head and go back to thinking.

"Well," Daichi said after about five minutes. "What about Empath?"

"Empath?" Suga asked.

Daichi hummed in affirmation and Suga leaned back, mouthing the word over and over again as he thought about it. After a few minutes, he looked over at Daichi and smiled, "I like it."

"Well come on then Empath," Daichi said, getting to his feet. "We've got a long night ahead of us."

"Aye aye Captain," Suga replied, taking Daichi's outstretched hand and pushing himself to his feet.

***

It took another month for Daichi and Suga to agree to have their roommates meet. Daichi knew that Asahi and Nishinoya were well acquainted (a fact that meant Daichi was a few yen richer, thank you very much), but he had yet to meet the rest of Suga's apartment. The seven agreed to meet at a small hole in the wall restaurant at the midway point between their two apartments. The walk over was mostly uneventful, though Asahi spent a decent amount of time fretting over small things such as his appearance and whether or not it would be better if he got hit by a bus than have to face the possibility of Noya's roommates not liking him. A quick but powerful glare from Daichi got Asahi off of that train of thought and the two managed to reach the restaurant without any further setbacks. The Suga crowd had already been set up at a table outside, much to Daichi's relief. There was a spot left just next to Nishinoya (Daichi could guess who that spot was saved for) and a spot across the table from Suga. Suga beamed up at Daichi as the pair approached, the rest of the table turning to watch as Daichi and Asahi crossed to them.

"Asahi!" Noya called, waving his arm to get the taller man's attention.

Asahi gave the man a small smile and moved to join him, letting the smaller man pull him down into the seat next to him as Noya began talking a mile a minute, obviously very excited that his boyfriend had arrived. Daichi took the remaining seat, nodding to everyone else at the table as he sat down.

"So you're the famous Captain then?" the bald one—Tanaka, Daichi remembered—said with a head tilt. "I'm Tanaka Ryunosuke."

"Sawamura Daichi, nice to meet you all at last," Daichi replied politely.

"Check out the manners on this one," Tanaka stage whispered to Suga with a wide smirk.

"Behave," Suga muttered back. Suga straightened in his chair and pointed to the tall blonde immediately to Daichi's right. "That's Tsukishima Kei."

"Just Tsukishima," the blonde muttered into his drink.

Suga ignored him and continued, "The one next to him with the freckles is Yamaguchi Tadashi. And of course you've already met Nishinoya."

Daichi said his hellos and turned to Asahi, "Alright, your turn. Quit fawning over your boyfriend and introduce yourself."

Asahi jumped a bit at Daichi's instruction, resulting in a quiet snort from both Tanaka and Sugawara. "Um, hi? I'm Azumane Asahi. It's nice to formally meet you all."

There was a murmur of "Nice to meet you too" that rippled through the table before everyone turned back to small talk and reading the menus. All in all, it was a nice, quiet affair. The sun was shining, the food was great; Daichi was having a great time, and judging by the smile on their faces, so was everyone else. 

So naturally, everything had to fall apart just as the bill arrived.

When the waitress stopped by to make sure everything was fine, there had been the sound of distant booms. Everyone tensed momentarily, but attributed the sounds to possible construction projects. Then the waitress had left to get the check, and the booming sounds had grown closer. Daichi willed the sounds to go away, hoping for a nice, quiet afternoon, but it was not meant to be. The waitress had barely set the check down when a nearby building imploded, then exploded, knocking everyone out of their seats as debris rained down on the street. Daichi had a brief moment of panic that there would be collateral damage, only for his fears to be alleviated as he spied Tsukishima flat on his back, arms outstretched with a protective barrier encasing the restaurant. Daichi sat up, eyes locking with Suga's as he did.

"Guess it's time to suit up."


	5. Strengths and Weaknesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad takes on a new set of villains. Daichi finds his weak spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at chapter 5! Thanks to everyone who has supported this fic, it means a lot to me. It really does. Every comment and kudos means the world to me and keeps me going, so thank you all so much! This is probably the last bit of writing I'll be posting until after the 11th of July, as I'm working every day until the 7th when I head to ConnectiCon. If you're going, be sure to come find me and say hi! I'll be Frodo Baggins on Friday, Sugawara Koushi on Saturday (look for the Karasuno flower crown), and Steve Rogers on Sunday. Without further ado, chapter 5!

The squad leapt into action, the seven rushing towards the source of the destruction. Standing in the rubble of the now ruined building was a small group of individuals, one Daichi recognized as one of the twenty-some-odd year olds from the fight he and Suga had broken up weeks ago. The dark-haired twenty-something year old was stumbling back from the three others who stood before him, breathing heavily as he wiped sweat and blood from a cut on his forehead. The stranger who stood the closest to the raven haired boy grinned wickedly and extended one hand, electricity crackling at the man's fingertips. There was a flash of orange seconds before the man released the lightening from his fingers, the lightening crashing through the space the young man had been occupying seconds before. The lightening, having missed its target, raced towards Daichi and the rest of the group instead.

"Shit, duck!" Daichi shouted, dropping to the ground as Nishinoya shouted back, "I got this!" Nishinoya ran forward, his body connecting with the lightening. Nishinoya convulsed a little, dropping to his knees as his body absorbed the lightening. Asahi shouted in a mixture of fear and shock. Asahi made to run to his boyfriend, but was held back by Tanaka.

"Easy big guy," Tanaka soothed. "Watch this."

Daichi and Asahi watched awestruck as Nishinoya rose to his feet, his body shaking with barely contained energy. There was a wild look in his eye that was matched by a wide, manic grin. Nishinoya rocked back and forth for a brief moment before pitching forward into a barrel roll, only to pop up on one knee, shooting lightening back towards the three strangers, all the while shouting, "ROLLING THUNDER!" The lightening crackled through the air, the strange trio barely ducking out of the way in time. Nishinoya turned back to the group and grinned, pleased with himself.

"Does he always do that?" Daichi asked, rising to his feet and turning to Tanaka.

"Only when he's showing off," Tanaka replied with a shrug.

"So always," Tsukishima muttered.

The trio turned their attention towards Daichi and the rest of the crew. Daichi made the executive decision that these guys were not on their side and that immediate action was needed. "Get ready," Daichi warned as the trio began their advance.

There was a pause, then all hell broke loose. The stranger in the middle let loose another lightening blast, only for Tsukishima to block it with a force field. Tsukishima dropped the force field briefly so Yamaguchi could step forward and send a strong blast of air towards the trio, knocking them backwards. Yamauchi looked down at his hands and smiled wide, clearly proud of himself.

"Nice one Yams!" Nishinoya shouted as he smacked the taller man on the shoulder.

"Suga, can you clear the street of any passerby's?" Daichi asked as he turned to the other hero. "Convince them to leave quickly, but calmly."

Suga nodded and retreated to a safer spot to work. Daichi felt a smile tug at his lips, affection filling his chest. He shook his head and turned to the others. "Nishinoya, you, Asahi and Tanaka are on the lightening guy and the shorter one. Once he's back, Suga and I will take on the other one. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are our back up. If someone looks like they're in danger, help them out."

"Aye aye, Captain!" Tanaka yelled, darting forward with Nishinoya while Asahi chased after them.

"What about the dark haired one?" Tsukishima asked, raising another force field as lightening shot at the unfocused group.

"As far as I'm concerned, he's out of the picture for now," Daichi began, only for someone to chime in, "He's back here with me!"

Daichi and Tsukishima turned towards the sound of the voice. The dark haired man was standing next to a red head with wide eyes and a wider smile. If Daichi hadn't taken a moment to glance sideways at Tsukishima, he would have missed the subtle eyebrow twitch before Tsukishima created a bubble-like force field around the two men and threw the bubble at a nearby building. Tsukishima released the bubble just before it hit, slamming the two men into the building without protection. He snickered to himself while Daichi looked on with mild horror. Suga jogged back to join them, staring at the two lying in a heap.

"Was that really necessary?" Suga asked weakly.

"For all we know, they're working with the enemy," Tsukishima said with a shrug. "Speaking of." Tsukishima turned back to the others in time to place a force field around Tanaka and Asahi as the lightening guy aimed for them. The shorter one slammed his fist into the ground and for a moment, nothing happened. Then the ground shook violently throwing the others off balance. Tsukishima's force field dissipated, leaving the group vulnerable.

"Mind if I borrow that?" Tanaka called to the shorter man, placing his hands on the cracked ground. His hands glowed momentarily and the ground stopped shaking. The shorter man stared as Tanaka flexed his fingers before slamming his palm into the ground. The shaking returned, but this time it moved away from Daichi and the rest, rushing towards the trio. The shorter man yelped as his power turned against him and was thrown backwards. Tanaka let out a boisterous shout, excitement clearly rushing through his veins. The excitement was short lived as the lightening guy shot at Tanaka, forcing him to roll out of the way.

Daichi and Suga took the opportunity to run back to the two men who Tsukishima had slammed into the building. The red head was lying on top of the raven-haired man, groaning in slight pain while the other grumbled under his breath. After looking them over, Suga deemed that the two were dazed but otherwise seemed alright. Daichi dragged the red head off of his companion and propped him up against the wall.

"Hey, you with us kid?" Daichi asked, waving his hand in front of the red head's face.

"Kinda," the red head admitted.

"Do you know what just happened?" Daichi questioned.

"The angry looking one in the glasses just tossed us into a building," the red head said slowly.

"Do you know what your name is?" Daichi asked, preparing to do a concussion test.

"Hinata Shouyou," the red head, Hinata, said. "I go by Speed Demon. 'Cause I'm fast. You're the guy who stopped Kageyama and I from fighting a few weeks ago. I recognize your voice."

"Yeah, he's alright," Daichi heard Suga mutter from where he was tending to Kageyama.

"Can you tell me about these guys?" Daichi asked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the trio.

"Kageyama and I saw them about to blow up a mall, so we tried to stop them," Hinata explained. "They blew up part of the mall like BOOM! and then took off, so we chased after them. Except I had to run slower because Kageyama can't keep up with me. He gave me really good directions though."

"Did they cause any other damage?" Suga pressed.

Hinata nodded, his face scrunching up apologetically, "They blew up a couple of buildings along the way to get away from us. We're not sure if people… you know. Kageyama and I got separated briefly, when they blew up that last building. Kageyama can see into the future and was able to avoid the blast, but I didn't. It sent me flying."

"Was it the lightening one?" Daichi asked. "Did he blow up the buildings?"

"No," Hinata said. "The one with the scar had explodey powers."

"Of course he does," Suga groaned.

Daichi turned his attention back towards the fight. Yamaguchi was doing an excellent job keeping the ground shaker at bay while Tanaka, Tsukishima and Nishinoya fought with the lightening guy, Daichi's very basic fighting plan mostly forgotten. Asahi was locked in very close hand to hand combat with the guy with the scar, not giving the man the opportunity to use his powers. While they seemed to be winning for now, Daichi knew that there was the possibility they could still lose.

"We need to contain Scar guy," Daichi said to Suga. "Did you manage to clear the street?"

"Yeah, everyone who's still alive got out okay," Suga confirmed. "There are probably people still trapped in the rubble though."

"We'll take care of that once we stop the trio," Daichi said as he got to his feet. "For now, I need you to take out Scar guy."

Suga flashed Daichi a wide grin, his eyes flashing dangerously, "No problem Captain." Suga got to his feet and turned towards the fight. He trained his eyes on scar guy, breathed in once through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. Scar guy stumbled backwards a bit, Suga's presence in his head throwing him for a loop. The man, visibly straining, turned to look at Suga. Daichi's brow furrowed as he watched the man struggle to raise one hand in Suga's direction. He should have succumbed to Suga by now, shouldn't he? Without breaking eye contact, the man snapped his fingers and the wall behind Suga exploded. Daichi ducked his head even as Tsukishima threw up a force field, the muffled sounds of debris hitting the wall ringing in Daichi's ears. After a moment, Daichi raised his head and felt his blood run cold. The force field had protected him and Hinata. Kageyama and Suga weren't as lucky. Kageyama was half buried in a pile of rubble, while Suga was sprawled unconscious on the street, silver hair matted with blood.

"Oh shit, Suga!" Nishinoya shouted, diverting his attention from the lightening guy. 

The lightening guy tried to take advantage of Nishinoya's momentary distraction, but Tanaka beat him to the punch, grabbing the guy's arm with glowing hands. Electricity crackled at Tanaka's fingertips and he grabbed lightening guy's shoulder, shooting electricity directly into the man. Lightening man spasmed for a few seconds before he dropped unconscious, the smell of burned flesh permeating the air.

Hinata let out an angry squawk at his unconscious partner and turned his attention to the ground shaker. Anger ripped across Hinata's face and he was gone, an orange blur speeding towards the startled man. There was a loud crack as Hinata's fist connected with the ground shaker's face repeatedly in a span of a few brief seconds. Like his companion, the man dropped to the ground, leaving scar guy alone against seven extremely angry superheroes. 

Before anyone else could react, Daichi had sprinted at the man. Scar guy raised his hand to attack Daichi, but Daichi didn't give him the chance. He slammed bodily into the man, taking him to the ground. The two rolled for a bit, neither one quite managing to get the upper hand on the other but both managing to land several solid blows. Daichi finally got the advantage with a few well timed punches to the stomach and managed to land a strong blow across the man's jaw. Scar guy's head snapped to the side, slamming against the concrete and his body went lax under Daichi's. Daichi fell back onto his butt, breathing hard; they had won. Then Daichi remembered: Suga.  
Daichi shot to his feet and ran back over to where Suga was still knocked out. Yamaguchi, Nishinoya and Tanaka were crouched around Suga, unsure how to proceed. Daichi slowed to a halt, his heart pounding against his ribcage. He wanted to reach out, to touch the mind reader, to turn him over, but he didn't want to hurt him. Daichi vaguely registered that Asahi was tending to Kageyama, the larger man's movements hesitant as Hinata buzzed around him like a nervous hummingbird. Daichi kneeled next to Yamaguchi and stared at Suga's prone form.

"What now?" Daichi breathed.

"Not sure," Yamaguchi replied, his skin pale with worry. "I've never been in a fight before."

"Noya," Tsukishima called, "some of them are waking up. I need you to drain them so they don't."

Daichi watched as the small man made his way over to the downed villains and pressed his hands to each one. His hands glowed with golden light as he absorbed what energy they had, sending the three villains into a deep sleep. Satisfied that they wouldn't cause anymore problems for the time being, Daichi turned back to Yamaguchi.

"Call an ambulance and the police," Daichi instructed the younger man.

***

Several hours and several police statements later, Daichi was nodding off in the chair of Suga's hospital room. Daichi was emotionally and physically exhausted. Daichi had not planned on having to explain his superpowers to the police, nor had he expected to be hounded by the media once he left the police station. Luckily he was walking away with zero jail time and Asahi had done a fabulous job of scaring away the reporters, even if it was an accident. Suga had been taken to a nearby hospital and was in stable condition, though he was still unconscious. The nurses had kicked everyone but Daichi out hours ago, but Daichi had refused to leave until he was sure that Suga was going to be alright. Tanaka had powered some of Suga's powers in order to persuade the nurse that Daichi staying would be alright; Daichi almost kissed the man he was so grateful.   
So Daichi had been by Suga's side ever since, occasionally dozing off for a few minutes before jerking awake. He rubbed a hand over his eyes, trying to fight off sleep when a soft groan reached his ears. Daichi's head snapped up in time to see Suga begin to stir. A sob caught in Daichi's throat; Suga was waking up. Suga's eyes fluttered open and he blearily took in the room around him, sitting up as confusion spread across his features. He slowly reached up and fingered the bandages wrapped around his head and groaned softly in pain.

"Hey you," Daichi said weakly, trying to keep his voice steady.

Suga turned his head to look at Daichi and gave Daichi one of those smiles that made his knees weak. "Hey Captain," Suga whispered. "I take it we won?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Daichi joked.

"It's kind of hard to help when you take debris to the head," Suga agreed.

"You did great up until that point," Daichi commented. "The chief of police said that casualties were kept to a minimum because everyone managed to evacuate the area in a calm, orderly fashion. You know, despite the three super powered assholes who were hell bent on destruction."

"Did we ever figure out what their motivations were?" Suga asked.

"No," Daichi admitted. "I, um…. I kind of… Well, after you and Kageyama dropped, Tanaka stole the lightening guy's power and zapped the living lights out of him. Then Hinata decked the ground shaker and I um…. Kind of beat the shit out of the guy who knocked you out."

"There it is, that protective streak," Suga teased before noting the strained expression on Daichi's face. "Hey, you did what you had to. You had civilians to protect."

"It's not that," Daichi murmured.

"So what is it?" Suga asked. When Daichi didn't respond right away, Suga pressed, "Daichi, you know I can read your mind. But I want you to tell me what's on your mind. There's something you want to tell me."

"I'd rather show you," Daichi whispered, surprising himself. Daichi found himself rising from the chair and sitting on the edge of Suga's hospital bed. Suga moved slightly to make room, looking at Daichi expectantly. Daichi turned to face Suga and gently cupped the other man's cheek. Suga's breath hitched in his throat, a dusting of pink spreading across his cheeks. Daichi felt heat rise to his own face and he cleared his throat.

"Daichi," Suga whispered and that was all the encouragement Daichi needed. He closed the gap between his lips and Suga's, kissing the other man gently. Daichi's other hand moved from its spot on the bed to cradle the other side of Suga's face and Suga let out a gentle sigh through his nose. Suga's hands reached up and grabbed Daichi's shirt, pulling him closer. Daichi lurched forward, knocking Suga back into the pillows and breaking the kiss.

"Shit, are you okay?" Daichi asked with concern.

"Why'd you stop?" Suga whined.

Daichi stared for a moment before replying. "You're in the hospital because of a head injury and lacerations," Daichi said slowly. "You just barely woke up and I knocked you over. I could have hurt you-."

"Daichi," Suga interrupted as he sat up. "Get back down here and kiss me. We have been dancing around this for months. I had a rough day. I want kisses. Now."

Daichi blinked owlishly for a few moments before asking, "You mean we could have been doing this months ago?"

"Save me," Suga groaned to no one in particular, flopping back down onto his bed. "Yes, we could have. Now get your ass in gear. I have a lot of hurt that could be getting kissed better right now."

Daichi gave Suga an affectionate grin, leaning over the smaller man so he was pressed back into the pillows. "Where does it hurt?" Suga grinned at Daichi and pointed to the bandages wrapped around his forehead. Well aware of the game Suga was playing, Daichi pressed his lips to Suga's forehead, running his hand through the soft strands of gray hair poking above the bandages. Suga pointed at his cheek and Daichi complied, pressing another kiss to Suga's cheek. With a cheeky smirk, Suga tapped one finger against his lips and raised an eyebrow at Daichi. Daichi snorted, covering his face with one hand. "Unbelievable," he muttered.

"Humor me," Suga said, the pout in his voice obvious. 

Daichi complied, pressing his lips to Suga's. It felt right, Daichi thought to himself, kissing Suga. It was nice. Suga pulled back after a minute, a gentle smile on his face. Daichi felt a wave of emotion crash over him and he hid his face against Suga's neck.

"Daichi?" Suga asked, his arms coming up to wrap around Daichi.

"I was scared," Daichi murmured against Suga's neck. "I was so scared that I had lost you today. Seeing you lie there wrecked me. I was so scared that I had lost you without telling you-."

"You didn't though," Suga whispered, his hand coming up to card through Daichi's hair. "I'm still here."

"I know," Daichi whispered. "I don’t think I've felt that helpless since someone pulled a gun on me."

Suga was silent for a moment, the only sound in the room the gentle beep of Suga's heart rate monitor and the pair's breathing. Suga continued to run his fingers through Daichi's hair, soothing him. Daichi relaxed under Suga's fingers, exhaustion crashing into him like a tsunami.

"Are the others alright?" Suga asked.

"For the most part, yeah," Daichi answered, face still pressed against Suga's neck. "Kageyama also got hit by the blast, so he's here too. Hinata was panicking the entire time we were at the police station."

"I take it you were too?" Suga pressed.

"Internally, yes," Daichi admitted. "Had to keep the calm Captain façade around the others."

Suga let out a snort of his own, tugging gently on Daichi's hair to pull his face up to his own. Suga pressed his lips to Daichi's forehead before kissing Daichi's lips. Daichi complied, kissing Suga gently. He could get used to this.

"Koushi," Suga muttered against Daichi's lips before pulling back. Noting Daichi's confusion, Suga clarified, "My given name is Koushi."

Daichi blinked a bit before pressing a kiss to Suga's temple, a smile tugging at his lips. "Koushi," he whispered into Suga's hair. "I like it."

***

A gentle breeze ruffled through Sawamura Daichi's hair as he sat perched on the edge of the roof, watching as the sun dipped below the horizon. This was Daichi's favorite part of the day; the few brief moments of calm before he started his patrol, when time slowed to a crawl and he could take in the last of the daylight before he was off chasing wrongdoers until dawn's light directed him home again. This had been Daichi's norm for almost eleven months, ever since the Light had flooded the city and left some of the inhabitants with strange powers. Daichi had started off working alone, patrolling the city after sunset in order to protect its citizens. Now Daichi was never alone. Daichi had a reliable team that rotated patrols all over the city, keeping everyone safe. But most importantly, Daichi had Koushi. They worked in so many ways, as a crime fighting duo and as a couple; they were unstoppable. 

Daichi turned to look at his partner, trademark goggles covering his eyes as he watched the sun dip below the horizon. Daichi tilted Koushi's head towards his own and pressed a kiss to the beauty mark just below Suga's left eye.

"Ready, Empath?" Daichi asked as he pulled the bandana over the lower half of his face.

"Another kiss for good luck, Captain?" Koushi responded with a grin.

Daichi pulled the bandana back down and pulled Koushi in for a gentle kiss, the pair smiling the entire time. Daichi pulled back, returning the bandana to its place.

"Let's roll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the fic! It is the first in the series, so expect more adventures of our favorite volleyball superheroes. Thanks for reading, I'll see you all after the 11th!


End file.
